


Something to go right

by Kynareth



Series: Filling in the Gaps [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Mass Effect 2, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kynareth/pseuds/Kynareth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My version of their first time together before the Omega 4 Relay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to go right

“I want something to go right.. just once.. just..” he says with a certain kind of sadness that touches her heart so unexpectedly. Watching him standing there in front of the fish tank with a bottle of wine in his hand, lets her see a side of this always so self-confident turian that she hasn’t seen before. She looks him into his eyes and caresses his face to soothe him, and as he bends down to her she presses her forehead to his, like she knows turians do in affection. “We deserve a break, Garrus, and the next few hours belong only to us. How can this not be right? ..Unless you don’t want to do this.. We could just sit and talk if you want to..” she says, but he interrupts her. “Shepard, it’s the only thing I’ve been thinking about for days. I sure as hell want to do this.” he smirks and she smiles back at him “Well, then try to relax, Garrus.” She leaves him and walks slowly over to the bed, sits down and signals him to join her.

He follows and sits down next to her, but he doesn’t really know how to start. Before he can say anything she takes his hand and meets his eyes. “You know that I wouldn’t have asked anyone else to do this, don’t you?” she says and he gave her a skeptical look, not sure what she’s intending. “I just wanted to make that clear. You’re not just my booty call, you know?” Now she herself doesn’t know where she wants to go from here. But he somehow catches her thoughts, “We’ve been through hell and back, Shepard. I had to deal with your death and was ready to die myself.. but you came back, came back to find me and save my life once again.. and now we are facing death again, but I’m at your side this time. I’m very grateful that you chose me to spend your last peaceful hours with.” 

He cups her face with one hand and looks deeply into her eyes. These blue eyes, so familiar and yet so mysterious. She feels her palms go clammy and her stomach is suddenly filled with thousands of butterflies letting her heart pound. Her hand reaches out to touch his face and a split second later she leans forward to meet his lips in a kiss. Cautiously at first, but soon with increasing intensity as her arousal begins to spark. When his tongue meets hers, she suddenly realizes for how long she has wanted this. There’s a hunger lingering inside of her that had built up since their first missions on the SR-1. 

Back then Kaiden and Liara virtually threw themselves at her, but it didn’t feel right with neither of them. She wasn’t looking for a partner anyway. The chase after Saren and Sovereign engrossed her completely. But it wasn’t just because he’s a hell of a soldier that Garrus was in her squad on every mission. He was the only one that she felt a special connection to. She never needed to explain herself and on the battlefield they were the perfect team. He was equal of her and he always seemed to just ..know. If he was human, maybe she would have realized earlier, but that doesn’t matter now. He’s here, right in front of her, and she won’t let him go anymore. 

She crawls on his lap kissing his neck, her hand trying to find a way under his tunic. His hands are already roaming under her shirt, holding her waist. Their breaths get heavier. Their hearts beat faster. But then they slow down, looking at each other for confirmation. After a slight nod he takes off her shirt. Fascinated by her soft skin he buries his face in her belly, taking in her sweet scent with every deep breath he takes. When she removes her bra, revealing her bare breasts, he’s captivated. _Even softer than the rest of her_ , he thinks, touching her gently. He brings his face closer, trying to inhale every molecule of her scent. Her sweetness entranced him, this soft skin.. 

He snaps back to reality when he feels her shiver. Only now he realizes that his teeth are about to sink into her skin. Between turians biting is a common gesture of sexual excitement, _but Shepard is no turian!_ He pulled away to apologize. “I’m sorry Shepard, I didn’t want to hurt you. I just.. I lost focus and didn’t..” But she pressed a kiss to his lips “Don’t apologize Garrus. You know I don’t mind a little scratch, especially from you..” she says seductively. “Now would you mind getting some of those cloths off?” she smiles at him playfully. 

He lifts her from his lap to place her on the bed, then gets up and positions himself in front of her. Standing there in his full size, she has to look up to see his face, but her gaze loweres to his waist where he starts to unclasp his tunic. But he just undoes the clasps. Then he gets close to her again, making her crawl backwards as he lowers himself above her. She lies on the bed propped on her elbows feeling her heart beating faster, her breaths getting deeper, as he hunches over her. She needs to feel his body close to hers, feel his skin on her skin. She kisses him again and slips her hands under his loose clothes. _His skin is so hot and smooth.._ She expected it to be much rougher, but he almost felt like suede. Letting her hands roam all over his body she slowly strips his clothes off. 

They roll to the side changing positions so that now she’s on top and in a better place to view his body. She has to take a breath, when she sees his naked body in its entirety for the first time. It looks so very different, so strong, so ..dangerous. Like this body was made for battle, for killing. 

She takes her time looking at him, tracing all his rough edges with her fingertips. “What do you think?” he asks after a while, not knowing if she wants to proceed. She smiles, but lets him wait for an answer for some time. “You’re so very different and yet I feel so close to you. You are closer to home than any human ever was.” “I feel the same way.” he murmurs as he leans in to nuzzle her neck and squeezing her waist, rolling her over again. “How come you still have your pants on Shepard?” he teases while he undresses her completely. 

Having her in front of him, all naked and vulnerable, evokes such an overwhelming craving for her that Garrus had never experienced before. He looks deeply into her eyes. “I won’t hurt you Shepard, you can trust me. You say stop and I’ll stop.” Saying that he leans into her and starts to caress her body with his hands, his mouth, his tongue - exploring all the areas he read about in his research, observing her every response. “Oh Garrus, this.. uh ..that feels good..” she moans as he lets his tongue play with her nipples, his vibrating purrs flowing through her body. 

His hunger for her grows with every minute, but he wants to take it slow. Unhastily he nuzzles her soft and fragrant body all the way down to her folds. Soon she gasps and moans when she feels his breath on her inner thighs, his tongue caressing her entrance, eventually slipping into her. _Oh my God.._ He is definitely more skilled with his tongue than any man Shepard has ever been with. _How does he know how to.._ but Shepard can’t think straight anymore. For the first time in a long while she lets go of everything and gives herself in to the moment. The both of them are everything that matters now. Her body quivers under his touch. His tongue is inducing waves of pleasure through her whole body.. and then she loses herself entirely. 

When Shepard comes to her senses again, she feels as light as a feather. She can’t help but smile to herself. Garrus caresses her waist, her belly, her breasts.. He seems to worship every inch of her body. Shepard never expected him to be so gentle - and she realizes once more how damn crazy she is about this turian. _Time to show him some special human skills.. _she thinks and sits up while pushing him down. She climbs on top of him, and if she reads his smile right he likes her initiative. _Oh my sweetie, you don’t know what I can do that certainly no turian woman will ever be able to do.._ she thinks as she goes down on him. She explores his body with all her senses and takes her time to absorb every detail of him. When she strokes him with her tongue and closes her lips around him, Garrus looks at her startled. “Shepard, what are you.. oh spirits, don’t stop.” He moans and his subvocals sing with pleasure. He had read about this human technique, but he never thought that it would feel that intense. Her mouth is warm and inviting, her tongue is playfully teasing him - and Garrus has to focus more and more to not let go and come into her mouth. He would really love to, but he has other things planned. Obviously Shepard has the same idea, because she gently leaves his crotch and kisses her way back up to his neck, positioning herself above him. The both of them gasp in anticipation as they touch slightly. Slowly Shepard lowers onto him and locks eyes with him the whole time, assuring him again, that this is about him and that she wants no one else. When he enters her, she closes her eyes instinctively, taken away by this stunning sensation. He is so huge and yet ..fitting. “Oh my God..” she feels him everywhere inside of her. It’s like they’re melting into each other - a perfect fusion of two beings becoming one. __

Feeling her so very tight around him, Garrus is completely overwhelmed, carried away to places he never knew existed. He wonders if he may be just dreaming. _How can this be real?_ The famous Commander Shepard - the women he would pledge his life to, the woman he would follow into death - is giving herself to him completely. Everything he’s experienced before is absolutely outshone by this. _Oh spirits, I’m lost.._ She’s moving faster on him and he thrusts into her following her rhythm. His hands hold her waist and caress her breasts, scraping slightly down her back when he gets closer. With increasing heat the tune of his subvocals gets deeper and thrumming with desire. 

She senses his quavering groans through her entire body and feeling his talons sink into her skin makes her shiver all over. She loves to feel his strength, his teeth and talons that could rip her apart so easily, giving her incredible pleasure instead. When they both tip over the edge nearly simultaneously they scream each other’s names like mantras. It has been quite some time for her, but she can’t remember that it ever felt so intense, _so right._ She sinks her fingernails into his back and pulls him close, feeling his cock quiver and filling her with his come. “Spirits, Shepard..” he whispers completely out of breath.

When the force of her orgasm recedes, Shepard curls up to him, wanting to be as close as possible. He wraps his arms around her and kisses her forehead, letting her feel as safe and sound as if nothing in the universe could ever threaten her. She wants to hold on to this moment forever. How long has it been since she had felt that way? So relaxed, so relieved, so much at peace.. And this isn’t just about sex. It’s because she allowed herself to let go, to let down her guard. And there is just one person that she trusts enough to take that risk. He’s the only one that she allows to see her vulnerable side, her fear and exhaustion. _It’s like he knows anyway.._

“I think we worked well together, didn’t we?” he asks with a playful smirk. “We always do..” she smiles, but then turns thoughtful. “You know, this may be our last moments together. We reach the Omega 4 Relay soon and we don’t know what will happen.. if we will survive.” His blue eyes meet hers in a steady gaze. “Shepard, being here with you feels just like a beginning to me. But if it’s meant to be our end as well, then at least I don’t have to reproach myself for letting social conventions prevent me from following my instinct. Like I did on Omega, after you.. died. But when you came back I promised myself to take my chances.” Shepard knows that he’s serious, but she can’t help teasing him a little bit. “Well, good for you that I made the first move. I guess otherwise you would still be calibrating the guns in the main battery.” she laughs. 

Garrus sighs and lets his head sink into the pillow. Staring up into space he says “Did it ever occur to you that I didn’t drop that line about the tiebreaker in the bedroom by accident?” Shepard stops laughing and stares at him inquisitively. “You tricked me?” “I just wanted to see your reaction.. I didn’t know if I was fooling myself or if you really could be interested..” “Garrus you sweet bastard..” she smiles at him and leans into a deep kiss. “I didn’t know you could be so shifty.” “You know me, Shepard, I can get pretty creative when it comes to getting what I want.” he purrs. His blue eyes are sparkling with a fiery passion she hasn’t noticed before. “I guess you got me.” she whispers. He shuts his eyes and presses his forehead to hers gently, slowly rolling on top of her. With a rising longing he traces her neck with his tongue, taking in her scent. When his teeth slightly touch her skin, she moans with pleasure. “Ready for the next round?” he purrs, but her body is already giving him the answer.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything and am no native speaker, so please don't be too hard on me ;)


End file.
